


the dare that went wrong

by Parasite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: The game was supposed to be fun, a reminder of when they were young. But Tonks had to dare Hermione to ask her Aunt out. God, these people.





	the dare that went wrong

“God, Tonks. I feel like we are teens again!”

The other girl laughed while she reached over and grabbed a marshmallow. 

“Watching movies with friends make you a teen? Is your life in Uni actually that boring?”

Hermione playfully slapped her friend's arm.

“Are you calling me a prude? Miss Engaged already?”

Tonks doubled over in laughter.

“I guess, the one thing that has changed is that we can have a beer now!”

Hermione smiled and threw a marshmallow at her friend's colorful hair. 

“Wanna play Truth or Dare?”

Tonks nodded. 

“Well? Truth or Dare?”

“Truth, but don't make me spill too much, Hermione!”

“Is it true that you saw Professor Snape in, uh, stages of undress?”

Tonks made a gagging noise and laughed. 

“Barely, and I didn't see anything. Your turn.”

Hermione tapped her chin. “Truth.”

“Is it true you find my Aunt hot?”

Hermione buried her face in her hands while giggling some more. 

“Which one?”

Tonks burst out laughing which turned to hiccups. 

“W-which one? ‘Mione! You sly bastard. I meant Bella.” 

Hermione nodded and grabbed a handful of gummy candy. 

“Dare me,” Tonks said.

Hermione looked around the room. 

“I dare you to...eat this entire handful of gummies!”

Tonk winced. She hates gummies, the texture made her sick. 

“Its a dare, Tonks. You have to do it.”

Threw a mouthful of brightly colored gummy, Tonks said, 

“You better pick dare, or I'll have you ‘round the bend.”

Hermione smiled and nodded. 

“I dare you to, uh, hmm. Ask my aunt out!”

Hermione looked at her horrified.

The three Black sisters were downstairs, and Hermione winced. Hermione was drunk. Like really drunk. If she interrupted the woman's wine sharing time while smelling like cheap beer, Hermione couldn't even conceptualize the humiliation. 

Tonk just gave her a look. 

Hermione slowly stood up, pins and needles from kneeling shot up her leg. 

“Have to do it, Hermione! Rules are rules!”

She slowly crept halfway down the stairs, stopping to listen for voices. She could Mrs. Tonks giggling, while Mrs. Malfoy was telling a story in her soft, sophisticated voice.

Miss Black wasn't heard. And she was the loudest of the three. 

Maybe, just maybe, she left and Hermione didn't have to humiliate herself. 

A scratchy voice made her flinch. 

“Your Nymphadora's friend, aren't you?”

Bellatrix.

“Y-yeah, I'm Hermione. 

“Hello, Hermione. You and my dear niece were being quite loud, so I went up to shut you up. While coming up, I heard the strangest thing. Do you know what I heard?”

“N-no”

?”

“I heard my dear niece daring you to ask her Aunt out, and since Narcissa is married, I guess you meant me?”  
Hermione squeaked. 

“Unless that’s your thing, married woman?”

She buried her head into her hands. 

“It was about me, wasn’t it?”

She nodded slowly. 

Bellatrix actually laughed, and Hermione grew red in the face. 

“Ah! If only my ex-husband could see me now, did you know he called me unattractive in our divorce? But, now I know, I’m not.”

Hermione couldn’t even process anything right now, she was about to make a break for Tonk’s room but a hand stopped her. 

“Next Saturday, the bar near the mall.”

She felt the goose bumps form as the woman walked away. In a daze, Hermione walked into Tonk’s room.

“That bad, huh?”

She just sat down and grabbed some candy. 

“She’s taking me to a bar.”

“What?”

“She said yes, Tonks.”

“What the fuck.”

“My thoughts exactly.”


End file.
